William The Hedgehog
=William The Hedgehog= ---- William is a Hedgehog freedom fighter Concept and Design The idea of William came to me in 2013,and since then I have made a lot of changes as the years went by. 2013: Earliest Concept and design: The idea of William came to me on 22nd of May and he was at first a Desert Fox named Onyx. He had sandy brown fur and a single tail. He wore dark brown combat gloves and beige army boots. Realising how difficult it was to make a backstory, this concept was scrapped. 2014: The next step: In 2014, William underwent a whole new look and design, becoming an Echidna named Gray. In this incarnation, he wore metal rocker gloves with spikes on the knuckles and tennis sneakers. This was also the first version of William with grey fur, which has been kept through out the remainder of his designs. Again, the main issue was the lack of backstory, though at least he had some form of backstory. Gray was an exiled echidna who had sworn loyaltiy to Eggman, but fought to regain his honour. This, however, didn't seem to me as right, so this concept and design was once again scrapped. 2016: The beginning of the last stages: It wasn't until 2016 that I attempted yet another concept and design. This concept and design took me into the world of the Hedgehogs. I called him Levi and he had 1.) a backstory and 2.) a special ability. He was a biological experement who had a strong and powerful urge for justice. As a result of his creation, Levi had the ability of pyrokinisis. I didn't like Levi, as his personality was very strict and serious, so this concept was enevitablly scrapped. 2018 : Present Day: In early 2018, I finally came up with a concept and deisgn I could be happy with. This final concept and design is the same one you are reading about now. Description William is a Hedgehog with grey fur and wears a dark blue jacket with a white under shirt. He has a pair of dark grey jeans. His boots are red combat boots and he wears red and faded black combat gloves. William has brown eyes. Backstory Early Life William was born on Saturday 22nd of May, 1999, in Green Hill Zone. . At the age of 3, William's parents left him alone, presumally to defend against a threat, and never came back. From that day forward, William raised himself, moving from place to place. First encounter with Dr. Eggman At the age of 5 while exploring the streets of Metropolis, William witnessed Robotnik, now under the name Eggman, in his first attempt to gain control of the city. Though terrified of his forces, William challenged Eggman's machines, unknowingly making him a hated of Eggman. The Chaos Emeralds Incident Not long affter his first encounter with Eggman, William found all seven Chaos Emeralds. After an unknown event, the Emeralds realeased a surge of Chaos Energy into William's body. This event made William physically older, giving him the appearance of an 18 year old. This was William's first taste of Chaos Energy, and the result caused him to naturally distrust the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Meeting Sonic and Co. Once again fighting against Eggman's machines, William joined forces with Eggman's Nemisis, Sonic The Hedgehog, to defeat Eggman's army, Proving himself capable of matching Sonic in speed. William came to veiw Sonic as a Role model and the two quickly developed a close, brother-like relationship. William came to travel with Sonic and his friends, viewing them as his family. The First Transformation into Super William while fighting against Eggman, Sonic gave William the Chaos emeralds to protect. However, William, sensing the large army coming, used the Emeralds to enter his Super Form for the first time. As Super William, he dessimated Eggman's forces, defeating Eggman and single-handly stopping Eggman's plot. The Emerging of Dark William William, after entering The Warrior of The World Tournement, was made go up against Shadow the Hedgehog as his first opponent. After being hurt and nearly defeated, William became enraged, transforming into his darker, more agressive form for the first time. After nearly destroying the arena, William returned to his normal form and insisted he had lost. Personality William is kind hearted and cheerful by nature. His eagerness to prove himself as a good friend often has him put himself at risk for his friends. He is confident in his skills and abilities, but veiws himself as inferior to others, hinting to an inferiority complex. However, William's personality isn't without it's flaws. Due to actually being 8 years old, William is child-like in behavior and intelligence. Though being calm most of the time, He is prone to anger, which can trigger a transformation into Dark William. His childish behavior and inferior veiw of himself can hinder his fighting capablities. Alternate Forms William is capable of entering two stronger forms of being, one good and one evil. Super William is William when harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds, acting similer to Super Sonic. William's Dark Form is William's strongest Form, however, William resents this Form as it represents William's darker emotions, such as Rage, Apathy and Bloodlust. Dark William is cocky and extremly confident. In this Form, William cannot Harness Chaos energy, nor can he withstand attacks that use it. As Dark William, William can lift and toss the Death Egg at ease, and his attacks can rip through armour without difficulty. Themes William has three themes, one for each form. His normal form's theme is Friends from Sonic mania. His Super form's theme is Night of Nights (Flowering Nights Remix) and his Dark Form's theme is Killing Moon (Akuma's Stage Theme) From Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike. Trivia William's forms are very similer in appearance to Sonic's forms, as William's Normal form is slightly altered from sonic. William's Dark Form is Inspired by Evil Ryu from the Street Fighter Series, as both characters are kind normally but have succumbed to their darker emotions. This is my First O.C Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Chaos Abilities